halofandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer
Enforcers are large robotic automatons designed by the Forerunners, they are only released when situations are dire, such as the events concerning the Flood in Halo 2. Introduction Enforcers are massive robotic automatons that were designed to prevent mass Flood outbreaks on the Halo Rings. They are seen guarding key locations such as the entrances to the Sentinel Wall on Delta Halo and the Library. Enforcers are produced by the hovering Sentinel Production Facility. Enforcers have two energy shields split in half with a hole in the middle (for their guns to fire) that protect the front side of the machine. They are armed with a Heavy Needler, Missiles, and an Invisible Sentinel Beam. They are also equipped with large claw like arms which are able to pick up and rip apart most vehicles, resulting in death of all occupants unfortunate enough to be inside of the vehicle. Combat The Enforcer's Energy Shields can absorb more damage than a normal Sentinel shield. The shields, which only guard the front area of the machine, are immune to ballistic weapons, such as Battle Rifle, Shotgun, and SMG fire. They are similar to the Jackal shield, but are weak against plasma weapons, and are blue in colour (They turn red when half depleted.). Like an Elite or Spartan, its shield can be taken out with one charged Plasma Pistol shot. The Enforcer is also very strong, capable of withstanding up to two Scorpion Tank shells or two to three Wraith shots. Also, if a vehicle drives under an Enforcer, the Enforcer can pick up a vehicle with its small gravity beam, similar to that on a Phantom, then proceed to crush it with its leg-like appendages and easily destroy it, whether the vehicle is a Ghost, Warthog, Wraith, or even a Scorpion (So it's a good idea not to attack inferior part of an Enforcer while under it.). When it appears to be lifting the player's vehicle off the ground, the driver should exit the vehicle immediately to avoid being crushed, and eventually killed. One problem with the Enforcer is that they cannot detect enemies hidden in the shadows, which can be used to a player's advantage, where if a player moves stealthily enough from one area to another, the Enforcer will continue to fire into the last known area the enemy was located in. After they have lost track of their target, they will quickly lose interest and turn their back on the enemy, giving the player an opportunity to attack from behind. Once the Enforcer has taken enough damage, its shields will drop and it will explode. After exploding, large pieces will come crashing to the ground. These pieces can hurt and even kill the player if they land on them, making it best to stay away from the Enforcer when it is destroyed. The Enforcer's red projectiles, which appear similar to the Covenant Needlers projectiles, are usually not a threat to players as they are very easy to dodge, also the enforcers "Needler" is very much like the Halo 3 Brute Spiker. It uses these red projectiles to fight infantry at a close range, to a medium range. It's mortar projectiles are extremely dangerous and can quickly kill you or keep you pinned down. It will use its missiles against any vehicle it encounters; from a Ghost to a Phantom, and will occasionally use it against infantry, should they appear in large groups. The Enforcer uses its mortar projectiles as medium range, to long range weapons. If you can shoot off its small Needler shooting arms, and the small pair of missile launchers on its back, it will start to fire an invisible Sentinel Beam. Although invisible, the beam causes visible damage to walls. The sparks emitted from the weapon show that the beam is a Blue Sentinel Beam, similar to the beam a Sentinel Major uses (it is kind of hard to do this, so it is not advisable, but, if you want, you can do this (try not to kill the Enforcer while you are trying to do it)). They were only observed on Installation 05 fighting the local Flood infestation on the levels Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone. They were not seen in Halo or Halo 3. Tactics First, this varies with the situation: are you facing the Enforcer in the level Sacred Icon (close quarters, cover)? Or are you in a vehicle, with heavy firepower but limited maneuverability (Quarantine Zone)? For close combat in the level Sacred Icon, simply leap below it so that it can't position/fire on you. From there, you should shoot off the "legs" on each corner, making it easier to destroy. Finally, simply bombard it with sticky grenades; it should 2-3 on Heroic. For vehicular combat (preferably the Scorpion), you can easily blast the shielding in front of it off (one shot per half). Then, you can send it to the scrap pile with one more blast. For Wraiths, repeat, but take into consideration gravity. Spectres just require patience and non-stop shooting to work. Trivia *You can't fight an Enforcer as the Master Chief in Halo 2 campaign *Enforcer's front shields form a visible and viable Marathon style logo and symbol. *The "crystalline guns" fire rounds somewhat similar to the Needler. It is possible that Needlers were reverse engineered from the Enforcers' weapons. Bungie did plan for another Sentinel weapon to be usable by the player referred to as the "Heavy Needler", "Sentinel Needler", "Red Needler", and/or "Red Spiker". For reasons left only to Bungie, this weapon was not in the game, but the Enforcer's weapon is most likely the same gun. There was a glitch, however, that gave one Sentinel, called the Needler Sentinel, the weapon. *A misprint in the Official Halo 2: Strategy Guide made by Piggyback and Prima Games, mistakenly called the Enforcer a "Sentinel Major." *The Enforcer looks very similar to the machines seen building in the comic titled "Halo 3: The Cradle of Life". *Enforcers did not appear in Halo 3, possibly because an outbreak of Flood on The Ark was unexpected. However it may not have been story related and Bungie simply didn't have time, or they chose not to include them. *The Flood Juggernaut was stated to have been used to destroy the Enforcers that were out of the reach of the Flood. *It is possible to surf these Enforcers, sort of like surfing a Sentinel. All you simply have to do is jump on top of it. Note, this is very hard to do. Also, while you are on top of an Enforcer it will not be able to attack the enemies, as it will identify you as the enemy, and focus on you, making the Enforcer useless. *At the beginning of the level, when you are first dropped off, the Enforcer appears to have eyes. *The enforcer on the opening cut scene of Sacred Icon has no shields, though they most likely hadn't been activated. *There are also Halo 2 Mods that allow players to play as an Enforcer. *Sentinel Enforcers only appear in two levels in the entire saga; Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone. *Sentinel Enforcers do not appear in Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 3. *It is possible they are unique to installation 05 because of the flood outbreak, making the Sentinels need all the help they can get. Related Links *Sentinel *Sentinel Major *Constructor *Sentinel Production Facility Image:Inforcer-Front.jpg|An Enforcer with its energy shield half-depleted. Note the Marathon symbol. Image:Enforcer.jpg|Enforcer without its energy shield (as seen in the beginning of the level Sacred Icon). Category:The Forerunner Category:Technology